The Glass Moon
by Mariomarie
Summary: When you look at glass, it is thin and frail, but upon closer inspection you see all its majestic colors. It is strong, and beautiful, something very special to the beholder, which is until it is gone, shattered and destroyed. RaeRobin Please read and rev
1. Chapter 1: The falling star

Note: I don't own anything, because if I did I wouldn't be living in my parents' basement. Here it is improved! woot woot!

Chapter 1: When a star falls

The rain rapidly ran across the Titians tower. The normally relaxed air was not present at the time.

"That had to be your worst battle ever!" Robin stormed into the tower, slamming his fist onto the Kitchen table for emphasis. Turning towards his team, he narrowed his eyes practically hissing his words, "More training that's what we need, tomorrow we start early, and I advise you to get some sleep." With that the Titians watched there team leader retreating back to his room.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Beast Boy muttered sticking his tongue out in Robins direction.

"I do wish I knew what we did wrong…we did defeat the horrible bad man, did we not?" Starfire's eyes were filling with tears; she was confused as to why he would be mad at her.

"He's just bent out of shape because Raven saved his sorry butt." Cyborg had his arms crossed, a rather large grin upon his face, "Isn't that right Rae?" he turned to the dark Goth she stood silently, looking down at her mud covered uniform, then at the rest of the group.

"Maybe we should go change…" at that they all began inspecting there own uniforms; they reeked of sweat and mud. All the Titans frowned except for Starfire, whose eyes lit up happily.

"This is marvelous I am covered in brown sticky goop, this is like on my planet were we bath in…" Cyborg cut her off just in time, not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence.

"Star lets just go get cleaned up…then you can go try and talk Robin out of the training tomorrow." She smiled nodding, they knew Robin has a soft spot for her, might as well use it to get out of some intense work.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I really just want to lazy tomorrow…" Beast Boy started walking over to the fridge tracking mud with him, and pulling out some tofu.

"BB you're making a mess!" Cyborg whined following, causing the dirt to track even farther.

"Who cares, its not like you have to clean it up or anything!"

"I usually do have to clean it up!"

"Well this is just helping, making sure you** have** something to keep busy." Beast Boy smiled at his best friend before grabbing a spoon, and leaving with his container of Tofu.

"As productive as this is, I'm going to my room…" The dark Goth slide through the ground and out of site, she didn't want to be near the others anymore, they were getting on her nerves.

She found herself on the roof top, rain pounding down. Silently walking to the ledge she pulled back her hood, letting the cool drops fall down her face and through her hair. She relaxed leaning back till she had her back against the metal top. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander.

"_Raven your father is getting impatient…you should know better then this." An unidentified voice spoke calmly._

"_He will just have to wait…won't he?" A girl in a blood red cape stood in front of the man in shadow. Her lilac hair whipping violently against her pale skin, she narrowed her mauve orbs at him._

"_How dare you tell him what to do! You ungrateful little brat." Slade walked out of the shadows his eyes glowing a bright red. He slowly walked up to Rage grabbing her quickly around the neck, her eyes widening as she tried to fight back, loosing air quickly._

"_Let…me…go!" Her powers lashed out at the man before her. Her eyes turning white, black power trying to get hold of Slade._

"_Foolish girl, try all you might but you are mine…" With that he squeezed her neck harder, and she slowly passed out. None of her attacks had even touched him._

"_No…"_

"NO!" Ravens voice rang throughout the night, the rain silencing it a bit, but her shrieks could still be heard. It sounded as if she was being ripped apart.

"Raven! Wake up, please wake up…" Robin gently shook her, the rest of the team behind him.

"Is friend Raven okay?" Starfire's voice squeaked, when no answer came she slowly approached Robin and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He shrugged her hand off, and continued trying to calm the shrieking girl down. Not noticing the rejected look on Starfires face.

It was a scary sight; Raven was screaming and twitching, her eyes open, only the whites showing. Then all at once she quieted, a shot of red light flying out of her chest, and causing all the members to fall back.

Her head was pounding when she finally woke up. She began looking around the room, to see all the Titans. Beast boy was a little green kitten at the end of her bed, snuggled into a small ball. Cyborg had fallen asleep in a metal chair in the corner, next to a generator. Ravens heart thumped painfully when she saw Robin and Starfire snuggling close in front of the door. The only titian not there was Terra; she was most likely away in her room. She did not care for Raven, and Raven did not care for her. She looked around she was in the Infirmary of course, the room smelled of metallic, and blood. She smirked; she had been in here with the other titans so many times.

"Raven, you're awake." Quickly turning to the voice she saw Beast Boy, inches away from her face; grabbing her cheeks checking to see if it was real, she pulled away quickly.

"Guys! She's up!"

"Beast Boy quiet!" almost in unison the rest of the Titans yelled back.

"This would be the third time you said that…" Robin stopped staring right at Raven; he slowly got up almost dropping the surprised Starfire, and walked over to the sorceress.

"Raven, you are awake, how great." Starfires voice almost sounding fake, but she smiled happily, running over to her friend and hugging her. "We were all so worried about you."

"Oh..." Raven pulled her hood over her face, hiding the small frown she held. "Thanks for worrying but can I ask why I'm here?"

"You don't remember? I mean I was just eating tofu, and then boom! All the windows smashed, and screams…" Beast Boy watched her carefully, and then sighed.

"I don't think she can remember BB, she was unconscious when we found her…" Cyborg was already on a monitor. "Well your fine now…"

"Would someone mind explaining what happened, now?" There was an irritated twitch in her voice, clenching her fists dangerously she waited. Robin was the first one to speak up.

"The night Jinx attacked, you went up to the tower for some air, I guess, and we think you fell unconscious. All we know is your powers went crazy, all the windows in the house shattered, and all we could hear was your screams..." His voice seemed to crack as he talked. She had sounded terrible, like a part of her was being cut out, like she was being murdered.

"You've been out for over a week." Cyborg had finished the story, putting a hand on Robins shoulder.

"Oh…well…" She felt her anger fade away. "I think I'll go to my room then…" She slowly got up, the moment she went to walk her legs gave way and she fell, Beast Boy quickly catching her.

"Thanks…" She concentrated on her powers; obviously she wasn't going that route. She began to float off the ground, pain shooting through her head, making her fall once again, but this time into Robin's outstretched hands.

"Are you okay?" She rested her head against his chest, her eyes tightly closed.

"Yeah.." She took a deep breath and pushed off of him a bit, he tightened his hold.

"I'll carry you then, Cyborg can you run some tests on the blood samples you took?" Cyborg nodded, and turned to the small fridge.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the infirmary?"

She had insisted on walking on her own. She stood struggling to hold onto the railing bars for support. Robin right next to her, one arm on her waist and the other on her elbow.

"I'm fine…I just want to go to my room." Clenching her teeth, she was almost there.

"Why don't you let me carry you then?"

"I can do it myself." She glared at the boy wonder, she didn't need him to mess with her emotions anymore.

They finally made it to there destination, waving her hand in front of the door, unlocking its spell. Walking in, she immediately turned around.

"I'm fine from here on, thank you for your assistance…good night" With that she shut the door in his face.

"Well good night to you to..." Robin glared at the already secure door, walking silently down to the living room.

Terra sat in an arm chair her legs crossed, along with her arms; she was shooting daggers in his direction. The moment he looked up, she began smiling warmly.

"How is she?" Terra's voice was silky sweet, as she stood up walking towards Robin.

"She's fine…I guess. How come you didn't come up to see her?" He narrowed his eyes at the blonde beauty, before sighing. "Sorry I'm just in a sour mood, she's so difficult…" Robin shuffled one hand through his naturally untamed hair.

"Its okay, it's only expected, I mean she doesn't really trust any of us. She holds all these secrets; if she really was your friend don't you think she would tell you what's wrong. Oh, listen to me; I don't even know what I'm saying. I shouldn't be talking about another team mate like that." Terras hand had found its way to Robins arm, "I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?"

Robin just stared at her, her eyes bearing into his (well his mask).

"Its fine Terra, your right, she doesn't let us in. Can you maybe leave me; I'd like to be alone." He looking down at her hand upon his forearm, she quickly removed it.

"Of course…I need to go find Beast Boy anyways." Smiling she left the common room.

Writers note!

Alright so sorry it's so short, this is my first fic in this area, and I'm used to doing Harry Potter ones on schnoogle! Well I'm going to do some art for this story, at my username is mariomarie. I'll tell you guys when it's up, it might be a while, I go on vacation a lot, and sometimes I have drawing block, but I do have some stuff I did up on there if you want to take a look. Alright please review, I would appreciate it.

Marie


	2. Chapter 2: Catch Me

First off, thanks for your kind reviews. It was really nice of you guys to talk so highly of my story:

Raven Ariana  
2005-06-18  
ch 1, signed

Cool... I wonder if this is a RaeRob or whatever... oh, I'm so nutty! Of course it's RaeRob, or it wouldn't be sorted in that section! Okay, your story is interestingly named, and it's GOOD! it has a puzzling plot and has the reader wondering what will happen next, you did a really great job. Congrats! update soon, please!

Yours,  
Raven Ariana

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe  
2005-06-18  
ch 1, signed

Very cool start! I enjoyed the first chapter, just one thing though, I know that there are two chapters but for some reason the page kept saying that the second chapter couldn't be found. I just thought that was a little odd. UDPATE ASAP!

watergoddess08  
2005-06-17  
ch 1, signed

I enjoyed your story. I'm glad to see that you are a Rae/Rob fan. I will be looking forward to the next chapter.

Well thanks again, and here is Chapter two, the one you guys are waiting for.

Note: I don't own anything again, or I would be eating something better then Oreos for breakfast.

Chapter 2: Catch me

"Azarath, Metrion, Synthos, Azarath, Metrion…its no use." Floating in her room, Raven sighed, it was a sigh of worry, of what was to come.

"I can't **concentrate**!" Her eyes glowed red and her mirror shattered in the bathroom.

"Great…just great…" She didn't even bother to see the mess she was creating, she didn't want to know how much damage she was doing. Out of all the titans she knew she was spending the most money on replacements in the house. Beast Boy was probably the second closest, because of his stupidity (I love BB by the way so don't get mad). It seemed she was losing her concentration in meditation more frequently, and without a good meditation every day loosing control of her powers was more recent. Approaching the ground, she sat on her bed, hoping no one had heard the rather large crash.

"Great there's another seven years bad luck…" She graced her room with a rare smile. She walked over to the book shelf and pulled out a black bound spell book. She had been trying to translate the spells since she first came to the team. (The reason behind the black book) A small sheet of paper was inside about halfway through. She hadn't gotten far in translations, and her method was taking to long. _What if I asked Robin for help? He's good at that whole detective thing._ She smiled at the thought, of her and Robin trying to work out spells together, then knowledge came into her head. _You know he can't read your language, plus your having enough trouble, what's to say he can do it if you can't? Really Raven you need to use me more often…just let me out for the day, and I know I can…_ she quickly cut her link off to nevermore.

"I will not let you out for a day…insolent fool…because then everyone else would want to come out and _play_…that's all we need a bunch of ravens running around." She sighed and placed the book back on its protective shelf, letting her hand fall upon another. It was purple leather bound. She pulled it out, and sat at her desk, taking out a quill, and some purple ink. Looking down at the diary, she began to write.

"You can't beat me! I'm the best." The little green changeling puffed his chest out, only to receive a punch in the gut from Cyborg. Then the fight began, the girls sat off to the side, watching the provided entertainment. Starfire began cheering on Cyborg, and Terra encouraging Beast Boy.

"You little tofu eating…"

"At least I got a girlfriend…"

"So do I you idiot…"

"Who lives here? I thought not…"

"Alright, let's just stop already!" Robin had his arms crossed, and he glared at the boys, which automatically silenced the girls. "Your just going to break something, so if you want to fight take it outside…also Raven was sleeping, so keep it down."

"She's been sleeping for like the last four days. Don't you think she's had enough?" Beast Boys voice sneered out in reply. "I mean can't she just come out and talk to us! She's so untrustworthy; she sits in there conjuring up plans, learning spells…"

"BB give it a rest…" Cyborg spoke threateningly, trying to calm down his little elf friend.

"No! I wouldn't be surprised if she's planning the end for us right now…" He glared at Robin.

"Beast Boy, if you say one more word against her, your out…do you understand?" Grinding his teeth Robin turned around walking back up to the kitchen. "I mean it…"

The changeling shrunk what seemed to be three sized, as he realized what he just said, but the damage was already done. Then they all heard it, a large crash coming from...ravens room?

"What has happened in friend Raven?" Starfires magical voice rang slicing through the silence. "May we go check on her?" They all looked over at Robin, who looked at Beast Boy with a pitied look.

"Think she heard you?" Beast Boy gulped hoping she, he knew it would be his life if she did.

"Who cares...it's her business anyways..." It was Terra's first time speaking up in the conversation.

Robin sat on the roof top, thinking over what had just happened. Raven was gone, no were to be found, Beast Boy was probably snogging with Terra, and Starfire was trying to track down the sorceress with Cyborg, and he had of course snuck off to think. He told them he was going to check her room for clues, since he was the only one with the password, and he didn't trust anyone else handling her things. The problem was the moment he stepped up to her room; he couldn't bring himself to go in. He was scared, so he fled to the roof top.

"Hey man…you okay?" Cyborg sat down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay; you know that, she'll come home when she's ready." Robin weakly smiled back at his metal friend, he stretched his arms above his head and stood up.

"Did you find anything?" Cyborg shook his head solemnly.

"If she wants to be found, we would have found her already. I think she just wants to be alone." He stood up next to his leader, "How about you anything in her room?"

Robins face flushed, and he looked down to his shoe, "No…nothing."

It had all gone by so quickly, she could hardly remember it all. She was in her room, writing, and her powers surged. She felt it; she felt rage being sucked out of her heart and soul. She had to hold back, whatever had a grasp on her emotion was strong, but why rage? Then she felt something else, something smaller being sliced out of her, a blinding bright orange flash of light come out of her chest soaring through the window.

"No…"

Her chest hurt so badly, when she looked down all she saw was blood, running over her hands. Opening up her leotard, she looked in the mirror to inspect her skin, nothing was cut. Rushing to the bathroom, not even taking notice to the shards of glass being rammed into her feet she leapt into the shower, turning the water on quickly, crimson staining the tub. The water soon ran clear, and she silently floated back to her bed, cold and wet. She had to leave; she had to get out before someone saw her.

Now she sat at the park, not far from the Tower, she wanted to keep it in sight. Sitting on an old jungle gym, perched on the very top, her hair flowing fiercely in the wind, her cape curving behind her. Tears were streaming down her face, and the clouds began to form, threatening to storm.


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Glass

I hope this story is good enough for ya all. I've been trying to work on it, its like my new thing, now that summer is here. You know whats funny, I'm reading TT online, then I watch it on TV then I write my own. lol thats how my lovly day is. My sister was making fun of me for it earlier.

Note: Once again I do not own TT if I did I would have money, and a fixed car!

* * *

Chapter 3: Catch me 

The rain had fall in what seemed to be a forever sheet of water. Robin was sitting in the living room motionless his eyes never moving from the gleaming window.

"Friend Robin, should we watch the movies of horror?" The red haired alien held up 'wicked scary'. "I believe this one is rather good…since last time we had a what beast boy would call 'fright'…"

"A fright alright, Raven almost killed us all with that movie." Beast Boy was laying on his stomach in front of the TV a game controller in his hands, trying to beat Terra at his new racing game. Cyborg sat quietly in the corner eying Robin, he hadn't moved in about an hour.

"No Star, I think I'm going to go find Raven…" The dark haired boy got up from his seat, taking the R-cycles keys off the hook on the wall, and started towards the garage.

"I think I'll help you, I'll take the T-car…we can contact on the communicator if either of us find her." Cyborg had jumped at the opportunity, grabbing his keys as well.

"Don't you think friend Raven will return when she wants to? Is that now what you were saying earlier?" Starfire seemed a bit irritated that Robin would be going out in this weather for Raven.

"Yeah dude, you know she'll come back, all her stuff is here." Beast Boy hadn't even bothered to look up from the TV screen. "I mean maybe she wants to be alone…" He still felt extremely guilty for his words earlier, not knowing if they were the cause of her disappearance.

"She's a team member and I have to look out for her well being, I would do the same thing for any of you, now let's go Cyborg." Robin opened the elevator, and with his metal friend by his side left.

* * *

Raven was still sitting in the same spot; the lights around her were flickering off and on, as the storm rolled by. The rain chilling her to the bone, making her hair fall limp in front of her face, her skin a clamy texture, and the hood of her cloak was filled with water, causing a sloshing sound, but she didn't care. She was away from the tower _away from Robin. _She clenched her fists, her thoughts were getting in the way. 

"Shut it…" Every thought left her head except one.

What had happened earlier that day, she looked down at her stained leotard.

"Good thing its dark blue, someone might have noticed…" She snorted, _like who Raven, it's not like anyone cares, I mean look at you, and you're sitting out here all alone. _She let her head fall into her hands, the tears threatening to fall. _Your acting weak, straighten yourself up, get your emotions in line. If anyone was to see you like this they would know…_she once again cut off her thoughts.

"This is ridiculous, it's not like anyone knows I'm gone, for all they know I'm in my room sleeping." The gothic girl jumped down from the recess play toy. Walking down the sidewalk, glancing at houses. Most of them had there living rooms lit up, happy families sitting inside snuggled up for a movie; she could almost smell the popcorn. Her stomach growled faintly.

"I forgot to eat again…" She smirked at herself, its not like she actually needed food to sustain herself, its just her stomach had grown accustom to it. Back in Azarath it was a privilege to eat, it was considered an expensive luxury, here it was a necessity. She frowned once again, how foolish she was taking on a human trait. It wasn't as if she ate much, she usually just picked at what was presented to her, but even that little bit of food her stomach was asking for.

* * *

"Anything?" 

"Nope" Robin sighed as he placed the communicator back on his belt. He was standing in front of an old school playground, his R-cycle parked on the street. _She was here, I can tell._

"Rob…we've been doing this for an hour, lets met up, there's a small café about a block from were your standing met me there, its called the Moonbeam." Cyborgs voice rang from his communicator.

"Yeah…your right, I need to warm up anyways." He walked back over to the bike, placing his helmet back over his head.

* * *

"I'll have a small slice of cherry pie please." Raven folded the menu and handed it back to the boy serving her. He smiled and walked to the back. 

The place had a cosmic out of this world style to it. The floor glowed white, and the walls were painted black with plastered with glowing moons, and stars on it (ever been cosmic bowling), the tables were made of black light, and the glass's even glowed when sat upon them. The music in the place wasn't all that bad, mostly old time. Raven closed her eyes, as she waited for her pie to come; she had indeed given into her stomachs demands after screaming at herself in a puddles reflection about being weak. Only in return to have her powers surge sending the water from the puddle and into her face.. Frowning even more the dark girl readied her fork. The boy set down a cup of chicken soup next to the slice of goodness.

"Here…this is on the house, wouldn't want you to catch cold." He smiled once again trying to get a reaction out of he. She just glared back, taking the soup, and preparing a spoon.

"Thanks…" She looked down hiding a blush.

"No problem…not every day we get a titan in here…" He winked at her then went to go greet the two new customers.

* * *

"Now, all we have to do is find her communicator, locating the signal, and bouncing it back to ours and were set…" Robin, was following the waiter into the cosmic café, his hand on his chin looking downwards thinking to himself. 

"Uhh…Robin…" Cyborgs voice cut though the desperate mans thoughts; he received a stern look from his team leader.

"Can't you see I'm concentrating?"

"That's all good, but she's right there." The mechanical mans arm stretched forward pointing towards a secluded corner, the violet hair of a young woman peering out over the both wall. Robin followed the outstretched arm his eyes finally landing on the lady of his concern.

"Raven! What the hell are you doing here? You nearly scared the whole team half to death!" Cyborg shook his head as he watched Robin stomp up to his team mate an angry look on his face.

"Not exactly what I had in mind…"

* * *

Authors note: Alright I'm tired, and thanks once again for the awesome feed back, I'm really tired, and I have to clean the house, its already like one in the morning. I was at some graduation parties all day. Well Please Review, obviously if you got this far you read, lol. Have a marvoo day! 

Marie


	4. Chapter 4: Black Mirror

Okay, well here it is Chapter Four! After a long day of graduations here I am, and here it is.

Note: Once Again I don't own TT because if I did I would be living in a tower shaped as a large M. (That would be so awesome, I would have the coolest parties.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Black Mirror 

Raven was just about to dig into her second course; she had practically inhaled the soup. Feeling a bit warmer she leaned back into her seat resting her head against the plastic pillow. Of course her relaxed state would not last long, she could sense his presence before he even approached her, arms wide, face blue, and yelling.

"Are you done yet?" Her monotone voice questioned. She had been listening to the boy rant for what seemed a decade. Cyborg desperately tried to calm him down, but gave up halfway through the extensive lecture.

"Your not to leave the tower again, except for missions, do I make myself clear?" His hands were on the table; his face only inches away from hers, his breathing ragged. That's when it happened, she snapped.

"You have no right to put me under house arrest. I have every right to go where I want, when I want! Did I ask you to come get me? NO! You just got it into your insolent little head that I wanted to be saved. I'm not Starfire Robin!" She threw a quantity of money down on the table next to the untouched pie, and shoved Robin out of her way getting past him to reach the door.

"Rae…" he grabbed her elbow, his eyes pleading. Her fury only intensified, a light over them burst scattering glass shards.

"Let me go." She scowled, yanking her arm out of his hand, and leaving the bistro.

Robin was not letting her go that quickly, running out of the restaurant. He found her quickly, thankfully she hadn't teleported.

"Rae please…I didn't mean it like that." He took her by the shoulders this time, turning her around to face him. She looked down not wanting to show her now blotchy face.

"You're crying? I…I'm sorry…" in a defeated voice he dropped his hands to his side. _Why is she crying?_ Looking back up at the violet haired goddess he saw she had once again covered herself with her cloak.

"I'll meet you at home." Her voice had resumed its monotone nature.

"How about I give you a ride?" putting on a cocky grin he awaited an answer. _What a stupid thing to ask, flying is so much quicker then my bike._ He once again lowered his head in defeat, turning around and heading back to were he had parked the motorcycle.

"Sure…why not"

She had never seen Robin spin around so fast; grabbing her hand and literally pulling her to his bike. _He's smiling like an idiot_. Robin leapt on first, and she slid gracefully on behind him grabbing his shoulders gently not wanting to touch him anymore then she had to. _Then why are you taking a bike ride with him? If you don't want to touch him just fly home._ She groaned giving into her emotions, slowly inching her hands around his slender waist, a blush creeping up during the action.

A smiling Robin started the engine, and letting rubber hit pavement, left with a screech.

Cyborg ran out of the coffee bar waving his arms at the two in desperate attempt, "Hey what about me?" Shrugging he headed off to the T-car.

* * *

The ride was intense; they swerved through traffic, Ravens grip on Robin's shirt intensifying greatly as the ride progressed. She felt if she didn't hold on as hard as she could she would fall. _Flying is so much safer_, she smirked at the thought of Robin experiencing one of her flights, he would probably pee his pants. Taking flight in dark energy was a fascinating technique, clearing your mind, leaving a safe plantain, was the simple part, but once the power is upon you, all the bestowed think of is the negative, all the goodness in the world is forgotten. She shuddered. That was why she never carried anyone, she either made them flying disks, or Star would do it, she could never endure that sort of pain on a friend. Leaning against the boy in front of her she closed her eyes letting her thoughts wander.

* * *

"Hey Rae…were uhh home…you can let go now." Robins head was nearly on fire, as he tried to wake the sleeping beauty. Groaning she reluctantly opened her eyes. 

"Where am I?" Noticing how low her hands were placed Raven jerked her self off the titan she was clinked to, and fell clumsily to the floor. Her wrap fell around her usually graceful limbs, wine colored hair framing her face, and a rather scarlet blush ran up her neck and cheeks.

"Perfect…" Robin uttered the words under his breath, as he held out a hand to the amethyst beauty.

"What did you say?" She only had to whisper, because of the closeness the two now shared.

"Nothing…" He dropped her hand shaking his head. _What's wrong with you? You're in love with Starfire, not Raven._

"Oh." Raven rubbed her hands over her arms, warming herself from the long trip home. Taking her cloak hood she quickly hid the grimace that once again found its way to her lips. Robin quickly moved from the R-Cycle to the control panel, and begun typing the access code.

"Hey…raven what happened to you today?" He stopped, looking at her waiting for a reply.

"Nothing that concerns you…" her sharp tongue made all his feelings for the girl fall.

"As your leader I think I have a right to know." His hard 'head' was getting the better of him, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall he was not going to let her in the tower unless she told him the truth. "We can sit out here all day." He made it quite apparent he didn't mind waiting.

"This isn't a game Robin; this isn't something that concerns the Titans. As far as I'm concerned you're only a leader of the 'group' that means group missions…this is none of your business, and certainly none of theirs." The words hissed from her tight lips, she felt her anger rise; her blood coming to a boil. "Now…Open. The. Door." Each word between jagged breaths.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." He grasped her shoulders tightly, looking as if he was going to shake the answers out of her.

Sighing her shoulders slumped this was a battle she wasn't going to win, "Please, as a friend, just let it go."

"A friend? A friend?" His voice was getting louder as he uttered the words. "A friend would tell us when something was bugging her. They would trust us! You don't trust us Raven, so how do you expect me to trust you? I can't just let you back into the house without knowing what kind of danger we're all in."

"Like you _trust_ your team anymore then I do…you don't even have the guts to tell them about your past, don't lecture someone on trust you hypocrite." She was shooting daggers at him, her back once again straight and her head held high.

"Uhh…guys, you gonna stand there and argue all day?" Beast Boy was holding the door open a worried look on his face. "We could hear you all the way in the living room." Raven lowered her gaze ashamed; she quickly walked past the fuming robin clipping his shoulder as she went.

"Okay…night Rea." Beast Boy rolled his eyes as the moody teen walked right to her room.

* * *

"Starfire aren't you the least bit worried, I mean he was gone for such a long time?" Terra sat on the alien girls' bed brushing her long red locks. "I mean Cyborg came back so much quicker then they did, then they just show up together? I think it's a bit odd." 

"Should I be worried friend Terra?" Starfire turned around a worried look apparent on her face.

"Well if someone was getting in between me and Beast Boy, I would be really upset." Terra put on a charade of concern, she had to get them to hate Raven, then and only then would the girl be completely striped of her power.

"Friend Terra, I am sorry to say this, but I must have some alone time this night to think, do you think we could do this sleeping of the over some other time?" She put on a fake smile, trying hard not to cry in front of her friend.

"Of course Star, I'll see you tomorrow then, maybe we should go shopping?"

"That would be wondrous."

Terra collected her things and left the room, stopping outside the door placing one ear up to it, she could hear crying inside and then the hateful words towards Raven soon followed. This was working just as she thought it would, next was Cyborg, she already had Beast Boy, she had him since the day she came to the tower. _How easily manipulated they all are, and Robin oh he will be fun to play with, yes he will._ She licked her lips, and headed back to her room fiddling with her necklace the whole way.

* * *

_"Raven…Raven…please wake up!" The indigo haired girl jumped up into a fighting stance. _

_"Whose there?" she scanned the terrain, "Where am I?" She looked down at the tinted ground; it was the color of blood. The walls were black with chains hanging loosely off them. She walked around blindly, looking for the voice. Two silver doors were at the end of the hall she now stood in; slowly walking up to them they pulled automatically aside. _

_"Hello? Are you there?" She walked in readying her powers. _

_"Raven…please, get me out! I'm scared Raven!" Looking at the source of the voice, her mouth dropped. There lazy hung, her orange robe tattered and stained crimson. She was glowing a faint ginger as she struggled to get free. Running as fast as her feet would take her Raven snatched onto one of the iron clasps. _

_"Azarath, Metrion, Synthos…" The chains were engulfed in the dark magic, but nothing happened. Screaming the chant louder she tried again. _

_"He's coming…run Raven…run!" _

_"Yes…run my little Raven, run for your life…" Slade snickered, his hot breath in her ear. His hands came quickly upon the sorceresses shoulders. "Run…run as fast as you can…" _

_"I'm not afraid of you…Azarath, Metrion, Synthos!" black magic flowed in her hands; she pushed it towards him, causing the black flames to engulf his body. _

_"How foolish of you…but I'm not here for you yet, just for a part of you." He was behind her in seconds his hand delving into her back. _

_"You can't have her! No…please…stop!" A green colored Raven was being pulled out of her; she was struggling more so then lazy._

* * *

Twisting in her covers the dark haired Goth opened her eyes. She gasped for air whipping the covers off of the bed, glancing over at her floor length mirror, her mouth opening and shutting in horror. A large blood stain was down the back of her night gown, but this time it was worse, she removed the garment only to discover a rather large gash down the spinal cord. Running to the bathroom she emitted the food she had consumed earlier that day. Wiping her mouth off of on a towel she sauntered back into her room. She didn't quite make it to the bed, stumbling onto the floor curling up into a tiny ball, shivering from the lack of attire. 

"Azarath, Metrion, Synthos…Azar…" The tears fell quickly, her lungs gasping for air every minute.

"Raven…open the door…please Rae…" Cyborgs voice could be heard, his fists pounding urgently. Trying to get to her knees, she quieted her crying, praying he would go away. The hammering came to an end, as she heard the metal shoes stroll away. One of her trembling hands leisurely reached the beds top, bracing the rest of her body carefully up. She didn't have enough strength to get under the covers, collapsing. Quickly bringing her knees up to her chest she closed her eyes, holding back the pain.

"Raven? Are you sure you heard her crying Cy?"

"Robin I swear to you, there is something wrong…"

"Raven, please answer the door, at least answer us."

"Cant you just go in?"

"She usually puts up a force field."

_Please let them just leave, please let them not notice._

"That's why something wrong, its not there…watch." A metal fist compacted with Ravens door. Nothing was happening; usually when her door was touched electric energy was released.

"Raven…I'm coming in." The beeping of the control panel was heard from outside the entry and the metal doors slid to the side, a dark path leading to the back of her room. Robin and Cyborg slowly walked into the room, a trembling figure in the darkness.

"Rae…its okay…were not gonna hurt ya." Cyborg slowly approached her, bringing a blanket up over her shivering body. Robin sat on the edge of the bed; out of all his team mates he never thought Raven would ever look this lost. Her eyes had lost that beautiful sparkle, and she just looked broken, like a fallen angel.

"Just leave…please just leave…" Her voice sounded strangled. Cyborg slowly retreated, giving Robin a look to do the same.

"Alright Rea were leaving, it's alright…" They both left, shutting the entrence behind them, "She needs some time…but she just looked so…"

"Beat? Yeah, I saw it too Cy…" He looked at the closed door, wanting so badly to go back in, to hold her and tell her it would be okay.

* * *

Writers Note: Woot woot, okay here is the fourth chapter, I love just sitting at home and writing, I have nothing else to do. Today I got my dads fathers day card, went to Ann Arbor, went shopping for my sisters apartment, looked at colleges (not ever going to say how old I am you would all laugh) and then came home for a nice home cooked meal. Then I plopped my butt down at the computer and began to type, well most of it I had wrote earlier today, at about 9 am I love getting up early. As they always say "The early bird gets the worm!" well tell me what you think! Tomorrow I'll look it over again and correct any spelling/grammer errors, its just a little late, so I'm hitting the sack early. 

PS oh yeah the website that I put on here earlier didn't show up, my art is at deviantart and my username is mariomarie, please take a look, and comment if you would like.


	5. Chapter 5: Illusion

Okay, here's chapter five! Have fun with this one guys.

Note: I own nothing, still…sigh one day I will rule the world, I swear it!

* * *

The sun seeped through the curtains splashing the grey girl with intense color. Sitting up, she glanced down at the blood stained bed sheets. Her hand instinctively pushing back her matted hair. Climbing out of bed, she wrapped a fresh cloak over her cloth less body holding the material close embracing its warmth, and breathing in its clean odor. Ignoring the state of the room, she paced into the bathroom, once again cutting her feet on the discarded bits of glass. 

"I should really clean that up…" Sighing with great discomfort she decided on levitating over to the shower, grimacing at the stained tile. _That's it I'm using a different bathroom before I lose my appetite._ Returning to her room, she grabbed a towel, and some clothes. Slipping into a new leotard before exiting.

_I'll go to Starfire's I'm sure she'll let me use the bathroom._ Approaching the door with "Starfire" engraved on it; the dark goddess extended a slim arm, and knocked on the frame of the door.

"Hey Star…I was wondering if I could use your bathroom?" Her monotone voice rang out through the empty hallway. The door creaking open, revealed an empty room. On instinct she began to saunter in, looking in every which direction for the Tamaranian princess. _Just my luck, she's not here, the one time I actually need her she's gone, probably at the mall._ She turned around, leaving the room, and heading to the next best person, Cyborg.

* * *

"I really don't feel right about just leaving her at home…I mean what if she needs us?" 

"Robin think, when does Raven **ever **need us?" Beast Boy walked hand in hand with Terra, leaning on the escalators railing, waiting to reach the bottom. Starfire standing next to him her arm linked with his.

"Come one Robin, nothing is going to happen, just relax and enjoy the day." Terra smiled at the black haired boy, and continued stepping off the escalator and towards one of the many stores.

"Yes, friend Robin, Raven will be okay, let us have fun in the art of shopping." Starfire pulled robin towards a make-up parlor.

"Terra are you sure she said she didn't want to come?" Robin faced the blonde beauty once again, making sure she had answered him correctly.

"Robin, I told you, I went to her room and asked, she told me she would rather die then be caught in the mall, and then proceeded to slam the door in my face." Terra had let go of Beast Boys hand, and placed them on her hips, challenging him.

"Alright…" giving in the masked boy, let Starfire pull him off to nearest the boutique.

* * *

"Well that was the dumbest thing you've ever done…of course Cyborg doesn't have a shower…" She shook her head, at her own foolishness. _At least you know he's not here._ Continuing on her voyage, she stopped in front of Robin's door, _well its defiantly safer then asking beast boy._ Knocking she awaited an answer, only to receive no reply. Anger fused through her body, throwing her cloths down in haste; only having to pick them up again she grumpily went back to Starfires room. 

_They left you, they took off without you. This just makes it even more apparent, they don't want you anywhere near them. You knew no one would ever accept you! You're a demon and always will be. _

She stomped into Starfires room, throwing back her bathroom door, and turning on the shower, not caring if she didn't have the other girls' permission.

* * *

"Robin I thank you for purchasing this lovely outfit for me." Starfires eyes shined with happiness as she hugged the black haired titan. 

"Star…I can't…breath…" she let go immediately, apologizing profusely as he rubbed his neck from the bone crushing hug. "Don't mention it star, now can you help me find something Raven might like, I still feel awful about having her stay home all alone."

"I would love to Robin, but we do not have the time. We are supposed to meet up with Beast Boy and Terra…" She quickly grabbed him by the arm hauling him off in a different direction. His thoughts of buying a gift for Raven left behind.

* * *

Steeping out of the hot shower the mauve haired beauty sighed in relief. Her once tense muscles at ease, her skin refreshed and lively, well as vibrant as grey skin could be. She placed a towel around her curvy body, and walked out into the middle of Star's room, taking in the decorations. 

"Not as bad as I thought…"

Walking around the room and letting curiosity get the better of her she found herself at the book shelf. _Didn't think she knew how to read._ She snorted at her own lame joke, pulling a scarlet book from the shelf. Upon closer inspection of the hardback, she realized it was a diary. _Whoa, better put this back. Wait a minute is that my name? _Interest yet again got the better of her, as she examined the libretto from the night before.

Dear Diary,

Everything is so joyous in this place, but one oozemonster is not making me happy at all. Terra came to me yesterday with a sort of act of kindness one might call it, and she said that Raven was trying to get between me and Robin. The little demon is trying to destroy me and robin….

She skimmed the article, scowling at the girls' poor writing, but even more at the way she spoke of her colleague. Shutting the book she let it slip to the floor, not caring to put it back. Recollecting her possessions she exited the room.

* * *

_Raven found herself once again in the dark hallway leading to the chamber in which her emotions were held, and this time she was ready. Preparing her magic she soared through the doors taking note of the **two** emotions clinging to the wall. Brave gritted her teeth as she muttered cuss words under her breath. Lazy was just hanging limply the shackles cutting into her delicate skin. _

_"Slade you let them go right now!" Positioning herself in a battle stance, she concentrated all her energy on the object of her obsession. _

_"You rang?" Slade instantaneously appearing in front of her, an 'S' glowing on his forehead. He mockingly bowed to her "My darling little Raven, calm yourself down, it's not time yet." _

_"No, its time for you to die!" she scowled at her weak punch line. Not giving it another thought she slammed her fist into the metal armor of the creature that stood before her. Again, nothing happened, he just laughed, a fanatical cackle. _

_"Foolish girl, I'm only here to relieve you of a few unnecessary items…" He pointed at the emotions on the wall. He then grabbed her by the shoulders, amused at her now shaking figure. "This will only hurt a bit." His hand had delved into her chest, pulling out what looked to be a dark colored gem. _

_"What…" her throat closed up on her, not allowing her the privilege to scream._

_"That's all I need for now..." The room begun to spin, and the last thing she saw before passing out was Timid being shackled to the wall, tears running down her pale face.

* * *

_

"Hey Raven…were home!" Robin walked into the T tower, stopping immediately. Starfire running right into him from the abrupt stop, and the following titans into her causing them all to fall to the floor.

"What was that for star…woah." Beast Boy recovered the quickest looking at the now destroyed living room. "Aww man not the gamestation! The TV too…look at this place."

Robin jumped up from the floor, along with Cyborg who in return helped Starfire and Terra.

"Titans be on guard, something happened here, some sort of battle." Taking out his boa staff the hot headed team leader walked through the living quarters. The Titans silently followed there leader into the hallway, heading down towards there different rooms. Starfires eyes grew big as she looked onto Ravens door, which at the moment was hanging limply off the hinges.

"Friend Raven! Please don't worry we are coming." Her friendly instincts kicking in as she threw the door out of her way. Screams soon following, at once the team jumping into action.

"What happened in here?" Beast Boy was the first one to break the silence. The bed was overturned, the bookshelf fallen, books scattered and torn; the window shattered, and blood was everywhere. The smell intensifying as they reached the bathroom.

"Titans, lets continue our search…" Robin quickly left the room looking a lot paler then normal. "Let's split up and check our own rooms, and then met on the roof, if you see anything contact the others."

* * *

Terra ran to her unscathed room, locking the door quickly behind her. Taking off her necklace she placed it gently on the bed, a hologram soon emitting from it. 

"What happened? Were you here?" Her eyes were dark, as she questioned her master.

"In a way, but Raven was the one who did it all, her body is on the roof…"

"Well this just made things worse for me, it now looks like I got them out of the house for an attack, and I know they just realized how important she is to them…" She scowled as all her hard work was tossed out the window. "I'm thinking about calling this deal off..."

"A deal is a two way agreement, I get her, and you get him…remember that." With that the figure disappeared into the necklace once more.

"I will…master" returning the necklace to her neck she quickly escaped to the roof.

* * *

Robin ran as fast as he could to the roof top, his metal boots sounding his arrival. Starfire quickly joining him, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy. 

"Our rooms were untouched…how about yours Rob?" Cyborg ran faster to keep up.

"Yeah…mine was fine to." As they neared the top of the tower screaming could be heard.

"Terra!" Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran up the steps as fast as he could the rest following close behind.

There the blonde girl was her goggles in place, in what looked to be a battle with Slade. Robin took out his boa and charged at the masked man. He seemed to move quicker then last time, because Robin could have sworn he fell right through him.

"Titans go!" They all attacked, but nothing seemed to touch him. Slade then looked over at the disheveled body on the floor never speaking just pointing, and then he was gone. Terra was the first to reach Raven, slipping something in her pocket as she gently lifted the girls back supporting her head well doing so.

"She needs medical attention! **Now**!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Shattered

Okay sorry it took me so long; I've had a lot of things to take care of. My Grandmother passed away, and we had to clean out her house over the last couple weeks. Also, its my Uncles 50th this weekend, so we have been preparing for a surprise party…fun stuff. When I come back I will put up the next chapter.

Disclaimer: No matter how many people I call at cartoon network I still do not own the Teen Titans. This sucks 'grumbles loudly under breath'.

* * *

Terra was still holding the limp body of Raven in her hands, while the other Titans rushed over. 

"Don't…touch me!" Ravens eyes shot open, splitting into four red ones, black energy encasing the sorceress, and raising her off the tower. She scowled at Terra; not even raising a finger the girl flew back into the wall. A sickening thud was heard as the Terra fell to the floor unconscious; Robin readied two disks from his belt aiming them carefully at the dark Goth.

"Raven calm down! Don't make me do this." His voice was shaking, as he prepared for the worst. What he received was a hollow cold laugh, hail began to pummel down upon the titans and there city.

"Don't you get it bird boy…there is nothing you can do. She will destroy the world! She will complete her destiny…." Her laugh once again bellowed through out the night, making the hair on everyone's neck stand on end.

"Your not Raven! Cyborg now!" Understanding the metal man prepared his sonic cannon, closing his eyes as he shot it at his target. She looked just in time, the blast knocking her to the ground, he violet eyes replacing the menacing red ones. She looked from Robin to Terra, horror etched on her face. Beast Boy was holding Terra in his hands, shaking her, urging her to wake up. Robin was standing in front of her his boa staff still in his hands.

"Titans…take Terra to the emergency room…I'll take care of Raven." The way he said it made shivers run down Ravens back, her eyes widening a bit. He was going to kick her out, not only did she place everyone in danger, but she probably killed a member. No matter how much she hated Terra the girl didn't deserve to die.

"Robin…."

"Shut up!" He growled the words; he didn't know what to do. She had almost killed one of his team, but she needed help.

"You have one chance Raven…just one. Tell me what is going on, or get out of the Tower." The words made his heart ache, the last thing he wanted to do was kick her out of her home, but this was serious, if she couldn't control her emotions then she would have to go.

Slowly getting up from the ground, Raven lowered her gaze. Her hair was tangled, and mostly sticking to her forehead, her skin clamy and paler then normal. He could almost feeling the sadness radiating off of her.

"Good bye Robin, this is the last time you shall be seeing me." She limped past him, and out the doors heading to her room; she had a lot to do before she left.

* * *

Robin stood there stunned by what she had just said; he had given her a chance to explain. He would never have cast her out like an old gift, he would have nodded understanding and then...he didn't know. Instead she was being conceited, sulking off, not even bothering with an explanation. Clenching his fists he went down to the medical lab. He took a breath before entering noticing Terra was now fully awake, and sitting up laughing at one of Beast Boys jokes. 

"Terra…how do you feel?" He was a bit irritated when he saw the girl, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine Robin…" with what appeared to be a look of innocence, she acted as if she was trying to look behind the masked man. "Where is Raven?"

The million-dollar question had been asked, everyone turned to Robin for an answer. Terra's eyes seemed to narrow as she watched the boy struggle for words.

"She has been let go…she is no longer a Titan…" He turned around walking out of the medical lab, the metal doors sliding shut behind him.

* * *

"What!" Cyborg was the first to speak; everyone was still staring at the place Robin once occupied. 

"Friend Robin is 'pulling out our leg' right?" Starfires eyes were wide; hurt clearly written across her face, she could not help but believe this was her fault. When she had gone to her room she saw that her Diary was open, and discarded on the floor. Frowning the alien began a light sob, she had written such appalling things, especially for a princess. She had to speak with Robin, she had to set things straight.

"I think she deserved it…" Beast Boy's voice was just audible; he was gazing at Terra with loving eyes.

"Friend Beast Boy you do not mean that! This is terrible!"

"She tried to kill Terra Star! After she risked her life fighting Slade for us…twice now!" He was not about to back down from this fight, Terra was more important than Raven any day. Starfire had fallen silent her eyes glowing a dangerous green, before she walked out, the door shutting behind her.

* * *

_"Raven…Raven, I know your there, I can take care of all of this for you."_

Raven stopped packing, she looked over at her mirror it was glowing a bright red. She felt as if something was pulling her over to it.

_ "Please…come to me Raven, I can relieve you of all this pain, nothing will ever bother you again, no one will ever hurt you again…just come to me Raven."_

"No! Stay out of my head, no…I don't…" Then she stopped, it said it could stop the pain, it could make sure she was safe. She approached the mirror with caution, unsure what it was she feared, it was her mind, and a place she had created.

_ "That's right my dear, together we can stop this, together…"_

She stopped walking, no this was not her mind speaking, but the voice was too soft and gentle to be cruel. She looked at her suitcase then at her mirror, back and forth, for what seemed to be hours.

"You can take it away?"

* * *

Robin was pacing in the living room, his stomach growling, asking for food, but he was to disturbed to eat. 

"Friend Robin, I must speak with you!" Starfire had flown in forcefully throwing back the doors, she was not her usual happy self, but a more angered version.

"What is it Star?" He tried to smile, but knew it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"It is not friend Ravens fault…" She lowered her head landing gently on the ground. To Starfires surprise Robin was holding her by the shoulders seconds later.

"What do you mean, whose fault is it? Do you know Starfire?"

"Robin…it is mine, I am the one who made her lose control." He had released her, staring at her confused, she was with him all day.

"Starfire, how is that possible?" In return to his question, she held up a small purple book, he took it, looking it over to find it was a diary. Opening it carefully afraid something might fly out and kill him he read the last entry. He shut the hardback his tense knuckles relaxing a bit.

"She saw this?"

Star gulped uncomfortable with the sudden silence presented. Robin smiled weakly at her.

"This doesn't change her behavior Starfire…she was wrong, and she refused to explain."

Starfires eyes lit up, and she gave Robin and innocent smile.

"If friend Raven was to tell the tale of what happened, would she be able to stay?"

"If she did Starfire, she could stay…. but she made…" before he cold finish his sentence Starfire had flown off to Ravens room, smiling happily, if anyone could get Raven to talk she knew it could be her. She would apologize for her wrong doings, and then beg her friend to stay.

* * *

"Friend Raven…please open your door, I wish to speak with you." Starfire put an ear up to the door, hearing the rattling of papers, and a suitcase being shut, and a strange crash, which sounded as if someone had dropped a glass.

* * *

"Shit…" she cursed under her breath when she heard the alien girls voice, quickly shutting the suitcase she looked at the glowing mirror, picking it up she smashed her hand into it, causing it to quickly shatter, its glowing ceased, and she dropped it onto the floor. Glancing around she noticed what kind of mess she was leaving, but she didn't care she had to get out of here, phasing through a wall, she appeared on the street outside of the tower. 

"Good bye…Robin…" She had to leave, not just the tower, but town, soon the word would spread and she would never have peace from the media. Levitating up into the air, a raven formed around her devouring her and her belonging, and soaring off into the morning sun. Cyborg was only moments behind, waving his arms for her to stop, but she never looked back. Maybe if she had some of the things about to unfold would have been prevented, but she didn't care to look at the place she once called home.

* * *

Authors Notes: What will happen to the Titans without Raven! What will the evil, twisted, Terra do next! Will Raven really destroy the world?...To be continued, and if you review nicely maybe you will find out!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Seperation

Alright I know I have been driving you all crazy. Wow, I'm so sorry I just have not had time, and I forgot all about this story.

No excuse I know, Love Marie!

* * *

"Friend Raven…she just left. I called out to her, and I could not make amends." Starfire floated over to the couch, Robin was standing in front of the window scanning the city. "Robin, I am afraid I failed. Maybe I to should leave?" 

He didn't respond which caused the little princess to start crying.

"Oh Star, I'm sorry. It's just I-"

"I know Robin. Terra told me. She said that you and Raven were having the 'heart aches' for each other." Starfire sounded extremely distraught, she realized her diary was still on the floor. "Please Robin, I ask you to look at what I have written. I to have the 'heart aches' and I only wish you would know of them."

Her hands trembled as she held out the book, "Please my dear friend Robin."

"Star…Starfire, I know you like me. I've known for a long time, but the truth is I lov- I just don't want to hurt you." He pushed the book back at her gently, "Please don't make this any harder then it already is."

"I do not mean to make things hard…" Her cheeks were reddened and her eyes were soon to match, "I will leave you then, when you find her, please call for me. I will help you however I can." The alien beauty fled the room.

"My team is falling apart…Raven…" _I need you._

* * *

What was she thinking, she had no place to go. _You should have explained it you idiot. Now look at you, cowering in a jungle gym hoping no one sees you._

"SHUT UP!" Her emotions were getting the better of her, well what was left of them. It was time to move. If Robin was looking for her, this would be the first place to check. She smiled remembering the first time they met, she was injured from her journey, sleeping in the slide of the playscape.

"God it seems like so long ago. I almost wish it had never happened." Raven reached into her back pocket, her communicator at hand. It was hard letting go of it, it was a symbol of her friendships. _Good-bye Teen Titians._ She tossed the device, it landed in the center of the jungle gym.

_Behind you!_ It was Intelligences voice ringing through her head. Raven turned, only to find herself face to face with a mask. Slade reeled back and punched her hard in the stomach. Her body was light and slammed against the jungle gym. She was not prepared for the attack, holding onto one of the bars she stood. Her figure trembling uncontrollably. She glanced at the communicator, but had not time.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black raven engulfed Slade giving her a moment to think, she summoned a disk. She didn't have enough energy to teleport. Crouching on the circle of black matter she looked for an escape. She found it, the school roof.

"Tut, tut Raven their will be no running away this time." Slade was already standing in front of her as she landed, his body split into two, four, eight, until their were to many of him to count.

"I'm going to die…" For once she wished she had just told Robin the truth, but it was to late.

"Not just you Raven…Everyone."

* * *

_Good-Bye Teen Titians_, the voice was not one of his own. It sounded almost strained.

The alarms triggered all the normal lighting vanished and was replaced with a red tint.

"TITIANS CONTROL ROOM NOW!" Robin ran to meet his team, this would be their first battle without Raven. Everyone had assembled in the command room, including Terra. Cyborg began typing madly at the computer.

"Its in Sector 5, the playground where the school is. I'm also picking up a communicator…" No one said Ravens name, but they all knew it was hers.

"Is it moving at all, the signal that is?"

Cyborgs eyes went wide, a fearful look on his face, "No…not at all."

_Behind you! _

It was the voice again, but this time Robin Identified it as Ravens. What was he hearing?

"…..AZER….MET…ZINTHOS!" everyone's communicators in the room went off repeating bits and pieces of the common chant. Then a silent static followed.

"TITAINS GO!" Robin didn't have the strength to shout the command words, Cyborg had done it for him.

* * *

Raven closed her eyes concentrating, she had to find the real Slade. A blow came swiftly from behind knocking the wind out of her. She phased through the rooftop into a classroom below.

_I have to run…run and hide._ Timid was taking control of her, she ran to the desk at the front of the room, cowering under it.

"Raven my dear, you know hiding won't do you any good…" She could feel his power, it was intoxicating. They were so much stronger then before, her mind felt fuzzy and slow. "Now come out, come out where ever you are!"

A hand broke through the top part of the desk causing the wood to catch fire. The heat was intense, she needed to teleport, but the hand returned grabbing the trapped victim.

_Raven…let me help you. I promise I can make it all go away._

The voice from the mirror returned, this time it sounded a bit more rushed. More urgent then before, was it because her life was in danger? Maybe the voice really did care. She didn't have time to consider the offer she was being pulled out of her flaming cage. Slades left hand was wrapped tightly around her throat, pushing her against the chalkboard. The other still on fire melted her leotard around her stomach.

"One more has to go Raven..." with those words he shoved his hand into her stomach.

"Stop it! Please!" She knew her pleading was falling on deaf ears. Her head began to pound, her stomach on fire with pain. She could feel blood trickling down her tattered clothing and unto her bare skin. In her mind she could hear Timid screamed trying to get away from the masked creature, but she was no match..

_Raven stop him!_ Before the grey cloaked version of herself could utter another word she was gone, but Slade still stood. This time his hand dug into her the center of her chest, pulling on the deepest part of her heart. The gem on her forward was changing colors, white, red, pink, purple, then white again.

Ravens eyes were rolling back, the lack of air making it difficult to keep conscious.

_Please just let me die…_

* * *

Robin made it to the park in record time, he threw down his precious bike and started to search.

The others showed up shortly after Robin.

"Where is she!" The boy wounder threw his bike helmet onto the floor smashing its front cover. "Split up and search!"

_I have to run…run and hide_

Robin blinked, run where? He couldn't see anyplace worth hiding. He walked to the jungle gym, obviously something had taken place here. There were foot prints in the sand, then they just disappeared. Looking closer he saw the communicator laying on its side, the button being held down by its own weight. He needed to think like Raven, she was in poor condition when she left.

Suddenly the windows in the building behind them shattered.

_Please just let me die..._

He was looking at her prison the whole time, and he figured he was to late.

"The school now!" All the Teen Titans jumped into action a feeling of dread hanging over each of them.

* * *

Okay so now you all can't kill me, well you can. Please respond and I will give you another chapter. 


End file.
